In many information processing systems, data is collected from multiple sources and subject to various types of analytics processing. For example, in systems based on the Internet of Things (IoT), data from multiple remote devices is typically delivered to a central location for performance of various data analytics operations. These and other similar systems often assume that all of the data collected from the remote devices must be aggregated at one or more central locations in order to be analyzed, or that some minimal computation will be done at each remote device and the results of those computations will then be moved to one or more central locations for analytics. In either case, the analytics functionality is unduly limited by the need to move the data itself or results of remote computations to the central locations.